With the development of Internet-of-Things concept, a number of networking devices is increasing. The networking devices may be small and provided with very limited power supply. Therefore, power saving features are constantly developed.
Some of such devices may provide other devices with a service that involves wireless communications between a service provider and a service subscriber. At least some features of the service may employ a third device in the form of a proxy. The proxy may mediate a function of the service such as service discovery.